transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Leo
Profile "There are fates worse than death." The product of a failed attempt to duplicate Rodimus Prime's neural net during a touch-and-go medical procedure, Victory Leo is a being plagued by muddled memories and confusing emotions that can send him into fits of frustrated rage with little provocation. His physical form was originally a prototype Guardian, sacrificing some size for greater speed, and it shows in the powerhouse he becomes in open combat. Be it wielding multiple ballistics weapons and a powerful fusion cannon in robot mode, tearing his enemy to shreds with fang and claw as a lion, or blasting through the sky as a maneuverable starfighter, he is an opponent to be reckoned with. Due to the memories and basic personality matrix ingrained in his laser core, he truly believes that he was once Rodimus, and bears a not-so-silent grudge against the well-meaning medical staff who "changed" him. History Victory Leo has a unique origin to TF2005 MUSH. His body is that of a prototype Guardian robot who crash-landed in prehistoric Japan while engaged in pursuit of a Decepticon operative. The body was rediscovered and excavated in the early 21st century, but by this time the laser core had completely polarized and revival was not possible. The body remained only as an empty shell. When it was determined to be of Cybertronian origin, it was given over to the Autobots to study. Some time later, during a brutal Decepticon attack on Memorial Spaceport, near Iacon, Rodimus Prime was grievously injured by Galvatron in the course of battle. Although the Autobots eventually turned the attackers away, it seemed very uncertain whether their commander would survive, as his primary laser cortex had sustained damage. As a precautionary measure, the medics downloaded his personality matrix and memories into the formatted laser core of the defunct 'Leo', so as to have a backup in case anything went wrong during their attempt to repair him. When they activated the guardian body to verify that the data had copied successfully, however, they discovered the pitfalls of attempting a total consciousness transfer. 'Leo' awoke, and while he did indeed possess all of the memories of Rodimus Prime, his personality had become warped and his psyche unstable. When he realized that he could no longer commune with the Matrix, a fit of paranoia turned to rage and he accused the well-meaning medics of having 'broken' him, furious beyond reason for their having meddled with untested methods. At this time he bitterly declared that the experiment had obviously been a success, and took the name Victory Leo. Notes Since his rather tumultuous 'birth' Leo has been something of a black sheep to the Autobots; he spends most of his time in self-imposed isolation, partly just to sulk, but in larger part, the rational part of his psyche recognizes that he is subject to violent mood swings and prefers not to subject his fellow Autobots to the danger of his presence. He refuses to recognize the authority of most command-level Bots, considering himself in some way still to be their commander. He recognizes Rodimus (who did, in fact, make a full recovery from his injuries) as something like an annoying little brother. For all of his issues, though, deep down Leo is an Autobot to the core, and while he can't quite be relied upon, he has more than once shown up of his own accord to critical missions to give much-needed support. His best-known 'haunt' is Dinobot Island, in the south Pacific. Decepticons flying too close on patrol have, on occassion, never returned. Logs 2020 *The Trial of Doubleback - Doubleback, the Autobot Traitor who helped orchestrate the fall of Iacon, is finally brought to justice for his crimes Players Victory Leo has only ever had one player. The character was something of a retirement gift to the previous player of Rodimus Prime (1996-2000) and is classified as an OC.